


[podfic] Wherein Wooing Colin Is Somewhat More Difficult Than Anticipated, by ifyouweremine

by fiercynn, sparklyslug



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you were hypothetically me and I were hypothetically courting Colin, what would you—and by you I mean me—do to win his heart and make him let you carry him off into the French sunset for a lifetime of sweetsweet lovemaking?” said Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wherein Wooing Colin Is Somewhat More Difficult Than Anticipated, by ifyouweremine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherein Wooing Colin Is Somewhat More Difficult Than Anticipated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/217084) by ifyouweremine. 



> Recorded wayyyy back in 2009, originally posted [here](http://fiercynn.livejournal.com/50862.html). Thanks so much to [ifyouweremine](http://ifyouweremine.livejournal.com/) for letting us podfic this, and thanks as well to [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel) for the audiobook version!
> 
> Featuring: fiercynn's inability to speak (cough, BLADLEY) being temporarily suppressed, sparklyslug's awesome Bradley James voice, some terrible/wonderful not-singing, two very similar voices, and a hilarious pronunciation of the word "soybean".
> 
> Also, you can blame most of the static on sparklyslug's hair. No, seriously.

**Length:** 11:44 minutes

 **Temporary Link:** [mp3 (10.75 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?5ftx9p9jru165pz) or [m4b (5.68 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?wb1udkyc55859c5) at mediafire

 **Permanent Link:**[m4b (5.68 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/wherein-wooing-colin-is-somewhat-more-difficult-than-anticipated) at the awesome audiofic site!


End file.
